Summary: A Prddeful Decision: A Bennet Story Ep3
by LKstories
Summary: this is only the summary. enjoy


A Prideful Decision –A Bennet Story: Summary

Episode 3:

Well it has come to this. Sarah & Elizabeth are in shames in which their husbands are being ridiculous in their attempt to apologize. Sarah has been in her home for about three weeks now, with a few words only spoken from her and Rufus.

Gossip spreads around quickly around when the young Gregory Pierce comes. He was once courting the young Sarah when her mother told her he was bad news for her. Sarah saw sparks fly when she is with him though she breaks it off for her mother's sake.

Coming to see Sarah he is confronted by discomfort from her when he tells her he should have married him than that Rufus. Sarah's Darcy wit kicks in and she tells him off in a way to leave her alone and that she is married and will stay married to Rufus. If it were up to him he would have never let her go through that. Sarah dismisses him from her house in anger.

Returning back inside Sarah is upset, confused and frustrated about Rufus and wants him back. Hoping her mother is not there, she tries to think of what way to get him back to her. Elizabeth comes home from the market to see her daughter in almost tears. Elizabeth is thrown in a loop when her daughter doesn't want to talk to her or talk about how upset she is.

Deciding it is time to move on; Elizabeth tells her daughter she will be gone before the week is out to go to see her sister Jane in the country. Elizabeth makes no matter of attempts that her daughter still wants her to stay, she decides to tell her that sometimes "every wife needs space"

So it is settled. Elizabeth Darcy goes to Jane's cottage in the country. Way out in the country… Elizabeth confronts her only sister who ever understand her pain. Jane replies to her that she saw Darcy on her way to London. Going on to tell her that if she doesn't hear from Darcy she should maybe perhaps separate for the greater good of their marriage, even though it is not thought of in society.

2 Years Later:

So it is drawn up already, the "divorce" per say has been done. Elizabeth turns in her high roots to settle in a small cottage near Sarah's house. In a small visit Sarah's young daughter Fanny comes to her grandmother's house. Boredom sets in and she notices a man coming down the road. A closer look revels that it is none other than Mr. Darcy her favorite grandfather. She calls on her mom to come see.

Mr. Darcy comes in unannounced to see his daughter. He has not changed one bit, with Fanny out of the room, Sarah confronts him about everything he has done to her and her mother. He wonders if Elizabeth is there, Sarah replies she is in town. Though she is mad at him she missed him so much as well.

He can't stand long and decides to leave but something stops him…. Elizabeth stands in the doorway where both are dead silent. Fanny is happy both are back together again after 3 years apart. Elizabeth explains to her that is has only been 2 months since they last saw each other. Mr. Darcy can't seem to explain himself for what he did; all he really wants to say is that he is sorry. But it is hard enough as it was, he goes to their house at night and explains everything to her.

Now it is time for Sarah to make amends with her husband. Driving down the country she seems to think about everything that happened with her mother and her father. How could he not help her? There are so many things that could have gone wrong when she left her home.

While she comes to the inn and talks to him about everything there are a few other problems that are to be disguised towards him.

Pulling out a letter or it seems like a letter and she lays it on the table. Rufus looks at the contents of the letter, which are in fact divorce papers that he drew up for Elizabeth & Mr. Darcy. Sarah asks why he did this. He explains that he is a lawyer it's his duty to do so. Sarah has had enough of his ways; almost leaving he tells her that she can't leave.

Rufus tells her if she loves him? Sarah replies yes and always, but this she can't get away from (the Darcy pride) it at all.

Rufus is shocked that she is doing this. They have a family, they have a life together and she is willing to throw it away because of some papers?

Sarah says goodbye to him in so many ways that she can't even look back at him before her feet are out the door.

Elizabeth returns back home. After a small visit with Mr. Darcy there is no concern he won't be coming back to her. So it is final then, she thinks her life of living with a man she couldn't live without is the man she can't seem to get over.

Lying at night she can't sleep in an empty bed that she shared for so long with him and can't sleep without him near her.

It is not possible to get anywhere, so she goes for a small walk outside.

Walking along the fields Mr. Darcy once again crosses into his own field that he walked with Elizabeth years ago when he heard of the news about his first child Sarah. He thoughts compare to his love of her and his wife were unconditional. This was his moment to take back everything that was wrong and make it right again.

To him pride does not matter anymore.

He meets his wife in the garden are which he explains in the true Darcy way, with compassion.

Elizabeth is in love all over again. Here she can't stop her feelings for him still and wraps her arms around him tightly. She missed his hugs, his kisses, even his voice. Mr. Darcy tells his lovely wife that "he couldn't live one moment without her and even when they fight he will always come to her"

Rufus finds his wife walking in the fields of their home as well. Sarah is stopped by his presents, thinking it's over. He hates her, she knows it. Sarah remembers he didn't come after her when she left, he should have told her to come back. Walking to him she hits his chest out of anger from his stupidity and hers. Rufus tells her there is no way he can live without her, no matter how angry she gets at him, no matter if she throws him out of her home, he loves her more than life itself.

"What value will there be in life…If we are not together"

Sarah's heart melts at his words, as he explains his wrong doings for not telling her. Sarah melts so hard she can't stand that she ever said those things to him.

So it is true that Elizabeth and her husband lived a happily ever after life together in Pemberly. Her heart still melts to hear him speak to her at night.

Sarah and Rufus made up so many times they couldn't live without one another for two days when Rufus went to Kent.

-At the end of this video: It's somewhat of a special surprise that I thought about a few days ago. It's not Elizabeth & Darcy, or Rufus & Sarah…….. It's none other than…..

Fanny & Victor the grandson of Charlotte Lucus……

In the true Darcy way. There is always a way to settle a love score.

THE END…


End file.
